Danger, I'm Falling in Love with Hermione Granger!
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Christmas is approaching fast, and so is the Yule Ball. Harry and Ron still don't have dates, but Hermione does – she's attending the ball with international Quidditch player Viktor Krum. After a row with Ron, Hermione is left in tears, but who's there to comfort her afterwards? None other than the Slytherin Bad boy Draco Malfoy, that's who!


**Danger, I'm falling in Love with Hermione Granger!  
By imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: Christmas is approaching fast, and so is the Yule Ball. Harry and Ron still don't have dates, but Hermione does – she's attending the ball with international Quidditch player Viktor Krum. After a row with Ron, Hermione is left in tears, but who's there to comfort her afterwards? None other than the Slytherin Bad boy Draco Malfoy, that's who!_

A/N: I adore reading Dramione fan-fictions, so I decided to try and write one. I've seen so many YouTube videos based upon this pairing _and_ I love it quite a bit, so I'm going to give it a shot. I have a thing for One-Shots at the moment, but whatever. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Care to Dance?_

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron roared nastily as he followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. Flustered from all the arguing and dancing, Hermione sent Ron a glare that, if it were possible, could have killed him in an instant.

"The enemy? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? The whole point of the tournament is International Co-operation! To make friends!"

Ron snorted loudly, "Looks like he has more than friendship on his mind."

"Oh shut up Ronald! You've spoiled _everything_." Hermione cried, shouting at him as he walked up the stairs towards his dorm. "Where's Harry?"

"He's already gone to bed, why? Do you want to yell at him too?" Ron snapped, storming up the Grand Staircase.

"Just go away! The one time I try to look like a normal, _beautiful_ person you have you have to go and ruin it! What is wrong with you Ron?" She shouted after him, tears pouring down her face. Angrily, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the stairs. Why did Ron have to make her feel like this? He was supposed to be her best friend, so why was he set out to make her feel so small? If he wanted to go to the Yule Ball with her all he had to do was _ask_ her first!

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up and glared.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, Hermione expected him to insult her, to laugh at her crying, to make a comment on Ron's outburst, but he didn't. Instead, he asked "why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Why _shouldn't_ I care?" He replied quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets, scuffing his shoes against the floor as he kicked at the ground.

"You never have before,"

"You never gave me the chance," Draco mumbled, sitting down next to her.

Hermione stiffened and Draco sighed, "It's not my intent to be malicious tonight, Hermione, Weasley's already done that,"

She snorted, allowing tears to fall again, "Has to ruin everything, doesn't he?"

"Has he told you at least _once_ tonight that you look remarkably pretty?"

Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes meeting Draco's, "N-no..."

"Well you do, I have to say Hermione Granger, you clean up good,"

She laughed, "You think so?"

Draco smirked, "I know so,"

They sat on the stairs for a while, knowing that they were alone, and even if they weren't, who would have believed people if it went round the school that Draco Malfoy had actually complimented Hermione Granger?

"You should go and enjoy the rest of your evening, Malfoy," Hermione said as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"What about you?" He asked with a frown.

"I may as well go to bed, Viktor's gone back to the ship and I'm pretty sure no-one else would want to dance with me, not after all the ruckus Ron caused," Hermione sighed, shrugging at him, "night Draco,"

"Hermione... dance with me?"

She looked at him incredulously, was he being serious? Draco extended his hand, "Please, Granger, it's impolite to leave a gentleman hanging,"

"I thought it was impolite to leave a lady hanging?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I'm not exactly a lady now, am I Granger?"

"Indeed you're not. But yes, I'll dance with you,"

Hermione entered the hall ahead of Draco, whom was smirking insanely to himself, "Danger," he whispered as he watched her walk back inside, not caring how clichéd or stupid he sounded, "I'm falling in love... with Hermione Granger,"

* * *

**Aw, cute, right? This is my first proper attempt at writing a Dramione fiction, please don't hate me if it sucked! **

**Read and review my lovely readers!**

**muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx**


End file.
